All You Wanted
by Niknakz93
Summary: Taylor is a student at Stanford, so when a new, rather intriguing guy joins, eyebrows raise. There's a secret surrounding this new guy, Sam, and Taylor wants to be the one to solve it. Even if it involves falling in love with him... Sam/OC R&R
1. What A Hot New Guy That Winchester Is

**All You Wanted**

_"Cause it was_

_All you wanted_

_And all I needed_

_But all I gave up, now_

_Could you hold me tighter_

_When worlds collide_

_Just hold me down right now."_

-Sounds Under Radio- All You Wanted

xXx

I sighed as I washed the dishes, the scouring pad itching my hand as I did so. I picked the plate up now and stuck it on the draining board to air dry, then stuck my hand back in the water, only to yank it back out with a cry of. "Ouch-!"

Now I swore as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it hastily around my injured hand, swearing under my breath a little as I did do. I removed it, only to feel squeamish and put it back around. It wasn't that deep, but I was going to need stitches for sure.

I emptied the bloodied water out of the sink and saw the knife that had done the damage. A sharp thin one I used for cutting up meat. I hesitantly looked at the gash and sighed in relief- it had stopped bleeding. Maybe I wouldn't need the hospital after all, but I did grab a pure white bandage and wrapped it tightly around the cut.

The front door opened now, then a call of. "Taylor?"

"Kitchen!" I called, and a few footsteps later, my roommate Darcy came in, dumping her chic little pink bag down on the table, then gasped. "What have you done to your hand-!"

I chuckled a little as Darcy forced me to sit down and took my hand in hers, unwinding the bandage and tittered a little at it, then got up and dashed to her room, returning with her medical kit- she was studying medicine with hopes to become a Doctor, or go to medical school next year.

I hissed a little as she poured some cleaning fluid onto the cut, making sure it was clean before she inspected it and smiled, pushing her honey blonde out of her eyes. "It's clean enough. Don't worry- it'll heal fine."

Now I just sighed in relief and she wound another clean bandage around it, chuckling. "Good job it was your left, not right or your college work would be well and truly stuffed."

Hell I agreed there, then I heard a bang on the wall, as if something had fallen against it. I frowned- the apartment next door was vacant, but it certainly sounded as if someone was moving or moved in.

Now Darcy grinned and said. "And that just reminded me- we have a new neighbour!"

I blinked a little, then raised an eyebrow at why she was looking so happy. "And-?" I pressed, and she nearly squealed. "It's a super hot guy!"

"Shush-!" I pressed, hoping that the "Super Hot Guy" hadn't heard her excited outburst. Darcy had a tendancy to react. Overreact I meant.

But she had such dopeish taste in men. They always used her, which was why I was feeling aprehensive about this new one she had her eyes on. He was bound to be trouble with all the trimmings. Probably one of the freaking gang look-a-likes again.

Great (!)

I sighed and heard another quieter bang, then silence.

Darcy came out of the bathroom now, wearing her spotted pink and brown shorts and pink top with a brown heart in the middle. She looked like a piece of candy with her slightly curled long honey blonde hair falling around her shoulders like a waterfall and super cute bright blue eyes. Me, on the other hand, was tall, slim with long flowing dark caramel hair and deep dark chocolate eyes.

She collapsed onto the sofa and turned the TV on, grabbing the remote and turning the channel over to some CSI drama. She turned and grinned at me, knowing I was doing Law Study, but I couldn't stand those freaking stupid cop shows.

There was a lecture in the morning, then we had the week off. Thank goodness. I needed to study for a test in art. A big piece in which I had to draw someone. Great (!) no one ever stayed still long enough for it.

So, in short, I was beyond stressed. Way beyond stressed...

"I'm beat." I told her with a sigh, then turned and went to my room, collapsing as Darcy had did, but upon the bed, pulling the covers over me, and closing my eyes, then groaned as I forgot to switch the lights off. I yelled at Darcy to switch them off, and then told her thanks as she did so. Then I turned onto my back and stared at the ceiling not really seeing it through the darkness.

But so was someone else.

Sam sighed, staring up at the ceiling of his new apartment, first class in the morning. It was going to be... strange without his brother and father around. Just himself. But this was a fresh start, and he had to grab it. A chance at being normal.

This was what he wanted... right-? To go to college-? Because here he was, laid on his new bed, a hole in the wall from where he tripped over the bed and elbowed it. Great. He'd hurt something already (!)

He turned over and faced the window where he hadn't bothered to close the curtians, staring out at the bright lights of the city.

He closed his eyes now, wondering what the next day was going to bring.

When I woke up the next morning, it was raining. What a lovely start to the day (!)

As I pulled the brush through my hair, Darcy came back into the room, an umbrella in her hand as she said. "I gotta head off early. Sorry. Yanis wants that essay in before class starts."

I smiled and nodded as she left and the front door slammed behind her, bustling aound already.

A little while later, I grabbed my folder and opened the door, only to be faced by the torrential downpour. Here-? In Florida-? Urgh.

As I closed the door and locked it, I stepped back and collided into someone, making me trip over and my folder go flying into a puddle, probably ruining my artwork.

_"Oh s-! I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you-?"_

I felt someone help me to my feet, and as I brushed my hair from my eyes, saw the slightly dripping folder being picked up, then held out to me. I looked up now and suddenly understood why Darcy had been so excited. Next doors front door was ajar, key still in the lock.

He was tall. That was the first thing I noted. Easily hitting the 6'0 mark anyway. Cute and hot at the same time with his longish brown hair and concerned hazel eyes.

"Umm, I'm good thanks." I said, half managing a smile as I took my folder from him, then he chuckled and said, glancing at my door. "Do you live here?"

I nodded, then he grinned. "Well hello neighbour then." and held out a hand, which I took and said. "Taylor." He nodded and said. "Sam." I chuckled, then he just looked down at his hand, which I was still holding. I let go hastily, then he closed his own door and asked. "What are you studying?"

I opened my umbrella now, then promptly dropped it from my lack of free hands. Sam picked it up and laughed. "How about I hold it and you talk?"

Now I laughed and nodded. "Deal. And Law. I'm studying Law and Art."

Sam grinned now, then said. "I'm doing Law too." My grin widened and I said with a frown. "Did you know today was the last day of the-?"

"Yeah, but I thought it'd be better to get aquainted and stuff."

"Wow. Most people wouldn't bother until the next class."

Sam chuckled, and I felt water go into my shoe a little as I stepped into a puddle. "So you got a seminar first thing?" I asked as we stepped onto the college grounds, the other students running past, folders over their heads to stop their hair from getting wet. It looked rather comedic as well.

Sam nodded and closed the umbrella as we went inside, then I saw the time and groaned. We had been walking a tad slow, and the talk was about to start anytime.

We both jogged to the hall, then I groaned as I saw all the seats took, then a sigh of relief when there were two at the top, which we swiftly took. Sam quickly went down to the front to give our proffesor a letter or something. But before he went, I saw his full name-

Sam Winchester.

When he returned, he sighed a little then smiled at me. "So Tamsin-"

"Taylor."

"Oh crap. Sorry."

"Don't worry! I get worse."

Sam smiled, then we both shut up as the talk started.

When the seminar ended, the rain had stopped, and I asked Sam if he wanted any lunch or dinner, my treat. He tried to politely decline, but I raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "I gotta set up my apartment, but dinner sounds great."

I grinned and said. "Okay then! Does mushroom risotto sound alright? Me and my roommate have it on a Friday." He nodded. "Sure, sounds great! About six then?"

We had reached the apartments now, pulling out our keys, Sam asked. "Um... without sounding like an idiot. I can't get the electricity to come on."

I frowned, then walked into Sams apartment. It was roughly the same size as mine in the living room, but from the open door, I saw that his bedroom was twice as large as my own, but that was probably why- he had one while I had two. Darcy had shared for nearly four months now after her parents kicked her out. But they still, thankfully, paid for her tutition. Great, just throw her out then yeah?

I went into the kitchen now, opening a cupboard and staring at the switches which I flipped and the lights came on.

"Thanks, I completely forgot to grab something to eat, so I didn't realize..." Sam said now, sounding a little embarassed. I waved it away and just said. "Hey- we all have this trouble when we first come. Don't worry-" I wiggled my eyebrow teasingly. "I won't tell anyone."

He chuckled and just said. "Well, thanks again Tay. Have to admit, I was a little worried about joining up and becoming that "lone ranger" thing." He laughed once more and said. "My mind has been put at ease anyway."

I smiled once more- his good looks and charms had won me over completely. Darcy hadn't been wrong; he was a gorgeous genuinely nice guy.

But I didn't know then about the secrets surrounding this hottie, and what the future held...

**Well, no Jess in this one, and will eventually hit S1, kinda AU-ish when it does, but will be following it to a certain extent as a Sam/OC. Gonna be much better than it sounds. Promise(: So, reviews would be very much loved and appreciated:D next up later on! X (and sorry if there's spelling mistakes etc- somethings up with my uploader. This freaking site sometimes makes me sooo angry:)**


	2. Dinner With A Difference

Later that night, Darcy kept trying to get what was happening, and why I was cooking extra food out of me.

I didn't dare tell her. She'd scream, then probably scare Sam off.

She was sat at the table now, looking grumpy at my secret that I wasn't telling.

The door to the right of us slammed shut now, and Darcy raised her head from the table as our door sounded a knock, then she shook her head and said to me, jaw dropped. "You're kidding-?"

I raised my eyebrow, then I turned down the heat and went to the front door, opening it and smiling at Sam, who was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt. Freaking hot I had to admit.

"Hello Tay." He smiled, then I pulled the door open and let him in.

Darcy just gaped for a moment as he walked in. I raised an eyebrow and she stopped, but got up and smiled. "Hi, I'm Darcy."

Sam smiled, then said "Sam." then he looked at me and said. "Thanks so much for having me over."

Darcy just smiled like an idiot and I saw Sam look a little uncomfortable at her stare, so I said louder than usual. "Go sit down and I'll plate up." She jolted now, then nodded, smiling again.

I chuckled to myself a little as I went into the kitchen and plated up, adding a bit of salt to Darcys, then carried the plates in, one balancing on my arm- the perks of being a waitress. For a while anyway.

Sam smiled and said. "Thanks." as I set the plate before him, then sat down myself.

After dinner, Darcy dragged me into the kitchen and said excitedly. "He's single!"

I just raised my eyebrow and shook my head a little.

"Darce... leave the poor guy alone. He hasn't even been in that apartment a week now."

"So? He's not gonna stay single for long, and I hope to change that." but now she raised an eyebrow and said curiously. "Unless you've decided you're human and think him hot."

I felt my cheeks flush a little, but I shook my head and swiftly lied. "I'm not bothered. He's a nice guy, that's it."

"Mmhmm... so you don't think him hot?"

"Of couse I do-! But come on! We're acting like pathetic little teenagers! We're nineteen!"

_"Anything wrong?"_

We both jolted a little as Sams voice came, and the kitchen door opened. I turned to him and smiled. "All fine thanks." then I took the emptied plate from him and he added. "It was delicious. Truly." he smiled, and I chuckled. "It's just rice and stuff."

Sam looked thoughtful, then said. "Well, it was much nicer than what I'm used to."

"Oh-? And what's that?"

Sams eyes widened a little, as if he'd let something slip, but then it was gone and he chuckled. "Ah, doesn't matter." he looked up at the time and said. "Well, I gotta head out and unpack a few things."

I smiled and said. "Well, you're welcome to come around anytime." Sam chuckled, then took the bowl of leftover food with clingfilm over it and frowned, so I just said. "Well, you don't have any food in at the moment do you?"

Sam looked guilty, then looked down at the bowl and chuckled. "Yeah, shopping tomorrow then it is." he set it down on the side as he pulled his coat on.

I was silent for a second, then asked him. "Well... I'm heading into town for some stuff if you want a lift or something?"

Sam looked pleasently surprised, then said. "If I'm not being inconviant to you, yeah sure. Thanks a bunch!"

As he left, I saw Darcy half smirking, half grinning at me as she said in a teasing sing-song voice. "Someone's got a crush!"

I raised an eyebrow and just scoffed, going over to the kitchen and putting the now clean plates away, then I groaned as I saw he'd left it behind by accident, so Darcy smirking as I did so, I picked up the bowl and she said. "Behave yourself (!)"

She was so despicable sometimes, and as I knocked on Sams door, he opened it and said. "I know, I know. I forgot." he walked in and asked. "Want a beer? I picked up a few earlier."

I nodded and closed the door behind me, sitting down on the sofa and looking around- it was a tad empty at the moment, a box of stuff still unopened in a corner. I looked at a picture now of a smiling couple and asked him as he came back in with a pair of bottles. "Is that your parents?"

He looked now, then sat down next to me and said. "Yeah." I frowned at his slightly strange expression, then asked. "Bet your parents were proud of you coming here huh?"

Sam was silent, then he sighed and said. "My moms dead. And I don't talk to my brother and father. I just... needed to get away."

I frowned again now, then asked. "Why? If you don't mind me asking."

He was silent, then chuckled. "It doesn't matter. I'm just having a fresh start, get away from it all."

We were both silent, me wondering just what he was running from. Because from how it sounded, mom dead, brother, father and him not on good terms... weird. And he walked out-?

Hmm... strange...

Sam chuckled now, then asked. "So, that lift? That still ok?"

I was silent, then came back to life and smiled. "Sure thing Sammy!"

He groaned now, then said. "Not Sammy."

I bit my lip and giggled a little- he had such a cute little pout. Maybe Darcy was onto something when she teased me on liking him. But now I got up and Sam frowned. "Off so soon?" I nodded and said. "Well... unless you wanna come to the bar and meet the others-"

"Yeah sure! Can't be this lonely brooding guy can I?"

I felt surprised at that- I'd half expected him to refuse.

_"This is Sam Winchester. He's new in Law."_

The others smiled now, then Sam grinned, a little nervous and said. "Hi" Brady chuckled now and held out his hand, which Sa took and Brady introduced himself.

Rhiana came over to me now and said, eyeing him up. "You lucky bitch having that next door." I rolled my eyes, and then Sasha came over and hissed. "Darcy's gonna lose her head if she doesn't get him!"

I rolled my eyes now, feeling a tad bitter- yeah, it was always Darcy that the guys went for... they never looked twice at me, the quiet and shy girl.

Now I sighed and just pushed past them, walking over to the seats and sat down, watching the others talk and laugh. Someone sat next to me, then a sigh I recognized as the new guy. "You look kinda pissed off and upset." he told me now, and I looked at him, then sighed. "It's just... I always feel so left out. And it just... reminds me of home."

Sam frowned now, then asked. "You wanna talk about it-?"

I shook my head and chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna dump all my problems on you like _pow._"Sam sighed and said. "Well, if you need to, feel free..." he laughed and added. "I don't bite. Not unless I got turned into a vampire anyway."

Now why was he saying that as if it could actually happen-? Guys for you.

As I took a swig of Baileys, Sam said. "Uh, Darcy asked me if I wanted to come camping with her and the others." I raised an eyebrow a little, then went. "Ahh..." he chuckled and asked. "Are you going?"

I was took aback at that question- I didn't plan on going. The "Great Outdoors" didn't agree with me too much, but now I smiled and said. "Yeah, might as well."

Sam sighed in relief and just said. "Thank goodness. Someone sane going. I've had... jeez, college girls."

"Yeah, I can guess. Darcy right?"

"And Rhiana. Why the hell do girls just throw themselves at me-? I feel like my brother now..."

I chuckled now, then said with a smile. "Your brother sounds like a right character."

Sam looked thoughtful, then nodded in agreement.

_"Oh he is."_

So... camping huh-? This was going to be an interesting one.

I freaking hated camping.

**A/N: Once again, sorry if any mistakes:( uploader not working properly:( anyhoo- thanks for the faves and watches^_^ next will be up soon, reviews are very much loved! X**


	3. Chasing Shadows

The next morning, Darcy was buzzing around, grabbing her best clothes and a set of revealing bikinis. Huh. Was she hoping to get into Sams pants or something-? Because the guy had more or less told me he didn't like her and her antics.

We were in a camping store, where we both bought a tent and sleeping bag, plus a few more essentials. Sam grimaced now, then said. "I hate camping."

I chuckled, giving the assitant the money and agreed. "Hell yeah. I'm scared of ghosties and monsters in the woods."

Sam started laughing now, then said with another chuckle. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." I smiled now, taking the bags and told him. "Thank you! I'll sleep better now knowing a Sasquatch is keeping and eye on things."

He laughed now and said in amusement. "Thanks for that (!)"

I laughed, pushing the door open and he told me. "You're a good laugh Tay, I'll give you that." I found myself smiling by the end of it- he was just... too likable.

Was I falling for him-?

Great. Just... great.

-AyN-

When we got back, we parted and I went in and joined Darcy as she packed, all excited. Then she sighed and said. "Ah man..." then left the room.

I soon realized where she went, as I saw her in the doorway, beckoning frantically, making me run over, worried something had happened, but then I groaned as I saw her bending down in front of Sams door, spying through his keyhole. She forced me to look, and I felt my eyes widen a little- Sam had one great body. But I stood up now, feeling a little guilty spying on him. Darcy was such a perv!

She giggled and said. "Hell he's mine now! He's nine kinds of hotness!"

I rolled my eyes and went back inside, feeling pissed off- he wasn't some piece of damn meat! He was a guy! A nice guy at that too... Darcy wanted him as a trophy, or something like that. I knew her too well.

-AyN-

Later that day, we were all ready, and Darcy was just going on about which car Sam was in. My car was a two seater, and I knew she was hoping that he didn't choose mine.

Guess again (!) I treated him like a living, breathing human being... not a prize to be won.

So yeah, Darcy was pretty mad when Sam got into my car. It was rather funny how she blew up like a balloon, then got in the car with Brady instead. Wow. She was such a bitch sometimes.

"Thanks." Sam said greatfully as we pulled out of the parking lot.

Sam was a good laugh, there was never a dull moment with him in the car, heading to the campsite near Palm Beach. It had its own little private beach, you name it.

Sam just sighed now, the wind from the rolled down windows blowing his hair wildly around. He looked kinda sad, but when he saw me looking, he just smiled and said. "Are we there yet (?)" I rolled my eyes, then turned as did Darcy up ahead. "Actually, we nearly are."

He chuckled and said. "So... camping-? Are we really doing this-?" I groaned now, sticking my sunglasses on and grinned. "Can't be too bad. You just have to put up with being ogled by a bunch of hormone crazed college girls."

Sam looked glum now as he said. "Yay (!)" I chuckled and said with a frown. "Come on! You must get ogled all the time!"

"Yeah, but I tend to just ignore it mostly."

"Wow. I'm amazed. Are you really a guy or what-?"

"Aparently I am."

I chuckled and pulled into the camp, seeing a few more cars there already- the others from the college.

We got out now, then I saw Jay, one of my best guy friends. He grinned and ran over to me, hugging me tightly, then went. "Tay! How are you sweetie?" then he saw Sam and said. "Is he your boyfriend?"

I hastily told him no, then said. "He's new. Sam Winchester." I smiled and said to Sam. "Jay Black." Sam took his hand and chuckled. "Hey man."

Jay grinned, then nodded to the table and said. "Hey- let's get you a beer already." I chuckled as Sam walked with him to the other guys.

I pulled my tent out now, only to hear the whoops of the idiotic guys, then a massive splash. I turned around to see Sam laughing, standing up in the shallow end of the water, his appearance making it obvious that he had been the originator of the splash.

There was a rustle from behind me now, then I turned to see Darcy yanking up my tent, holding it in place while I put the poles in. "How the hell did you get an admirer?" she laughed now, glancing at Sam. "I think that guy has taken a real shine to you."

I laughed now and just said. "Well, I was the first person that he talked to. That's gotta help."

Darcy pouted now, then said pleadingly. "Please don't say you fancy him too!"

Now I sighed and finished putting the last pole in.

"Darce. You know me- I've never screwed a guy in my life, and I have no intentions of starting just yet. It should be with the person you love, not just because you can."

She groaned now and just said. "Tay, you will never get laid thinking like that. Just lighten and loosen up a little. It's a week of camping- have some fun!"

"If you say getting laid by a alcohol driven beast is fun, I'll pass."

Darcy laughed now, then said. "Well who are you sharing tents with?"

"No one. Duh."

"Tay..."

"What?"

"You shock me. You really do... hey- you do know Brady likes you. Alot."

"And?"

"And-! Hello? Potential tent mate?"

"Darcy. I'm not sleeping with Brady."

"Your loss. Sam has his own tent, unless-"

I spaced out now from this pointless conversation, going inside my tent and dragging my sleeping bag inside. Least it was a two persons one- claustrophobia would have set in if it was a single. Darcy left now, no doubt going to get changed into a bikini, while I was happy with short little black jeans and a equally short tank top that came to just above my navel.

Yay for camp life (!)

-AyN-

Later on, I was sat on the sunlounge I had bought, sunlasees on and the sun beating down on me and the little private beach. Well, until someone tipped a cup of cold water on me, making me scream and fall of the lounger.

I recognized the laughter, then lowered my sunglasses to see Sam stood with the incriminating evidence. I scoffed and got up, grabbing the cup with the little leftover water in and threw it at his tight light grey t-shirt. He looked down and just said. "Is that it?" he chuckled and turned away now, Darcy coming over and we both sat down on the sand, but our sunglasses were soon lowered when Sam took his shirt off.

"Holy shit..." Darcy breathed, and I agreed with her. Sam was just... buff. But hell he didn't come across as that kind of guy. He was rather sweet I thought.

"Agreed." I said with a slight smirk, pushing my glasses back up, then prodding Darcys arm before she drooled everywhere. She giggled and just got up, running after him.

Poor Sam. He was going to end up getting raped by a crazy college chick behind a bush or something soon.

-AyN-

I was sat on a fallen brance now, eating my caesar salad, wondering how on earth those guys could munch on those greasy burgers.

The branch went down a little now as someone sat next to me, then a chuckle of. "Uh Tay?"

I turned and nodded at Sam. "Yeah?" he sighed and nodded to my salad. "Couldn't have a bit could I? Burgers aren't my thing."

Now I was took aback, and laughed. "Seriously-? Hell you shock the crap outta me everytime!" He laughed now, then attacked my salad with a fork, and I gave him the whole thing, feeling full. He smiled his thanks, then asked. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Could you just tell everyone that I'm spending the night in your tent?"

I almost choked now, and he smacked my back, then said apologetically. "Sorry, that came across a tad too strong. What I meant was, could you just say it? Because they won't leave me alone. I've been hunting before, and nothing like this ever happened."

Now I laughed and just said. "Fine, ok." he smiled and said thankfully. "Thanks."

_"Taylor! Sam! Time for ghostie stories!"_

Sam laughed now, then got up saying. "Think I'm gonna pass this. Night." I pouted now, grabbing his arm. "Why?" I asked, and he turned, saying. "Not a lover of ghost stories." I was silent now, turning my best pleading eyes on, and he groaned in defeat and said. "Ok, you've changed my mind."

I laughed now and grabbed his hand, yanking him forwards.

I sat him down now, sitting down next to him, watching Brady get up, his eyes pitch black in the light, looking as if he was wearing all black contact lenses. He started talking about demons and other ghost stories, making them sound so realistic that I actually flinched a little when he spoke about this guy getting his heart ripped out.

Sam was silent through the talk, taking a gulp from his beer now.

"What's up?" I asked now, making him chuckle and say. "Ah, nothing. Told you- not a fan of horror stories."

I was quiet now, wondering just what he was hiding... because there was something, I knew it...

-AyN-

Later on when I was alone in my tent, everyone else either asleep or, eurgh, busy. Then I heard the zip on my tent get yanked down, then a massive figure in the doorway. "Tay?"

It was Sam.

I switched the lamp on now, then then he chuckled. "Boo." I frowned now, then asked. "Why have you come to annoy me?" he chuckled now and sat down, crossing his legs, making me sit up in the process. "Guess it's kinda lonely in that tent by myself."

Now I nodded and smiled. "So you thought you'd come here huh?"

Sam looked a little guilty as he said. "Well... me and Brady were talking, and he told me that you wanted me to come over?"

I raised an eyebrow, and Sam just said. "Yeah, he made that up didn't he?"

Now I nodded and just said. "Well you're welcome to stay. After all, you are supposed to be staying in my tent."

He laughed a little now, then was quiet, making me frown and go. "What's wro-?" but he cut me off by taking me by suprise and kissed me for a moment. "Or not." I just finished quietly, and he just said. "I think I might be a tad in love with you Tay."

I was silent now, then I chuckled and said. "Sam... we barely know each other. You only started two days ago."

Sam nodded and just shrugged. "Life's too short to wait around. If you get an oppertunity, you should grab it."

I didn't speak for a moment, then I just said with a laugh. "Hell you're wise for a nineteen year old." He laughed in agreement, then said. "It's life really."

Once again, I didn't speak, but just let myself lean forwards and kiss him, letting him push me back onto my sleeping bag, kissing me back.

Now I sighed and just said with a chuckle. "What a dilemma. You told people you were staying in my tent to escape hormonal chicks, are now-" he cut me off and kissed me again, saying. "Guess I'll have to stay here... if you want me to?"

I smiled and just said. "Hey- you're only a crazy assed nineteen year old college student once. Like Darcy told me; live a little."

Sam groaned now and said. "Taking advice from Darcy-? That's brave, seeing as she was spying on me yesterday morning."

"Ohh... you saw that huh-?"

"Mmhmm." he chuckled, then closed the zip on the tent and pulled me into his arms and lay down.

After a moment of silence, he said quietly into my hair. "You know-? This was kind of a reason why I left my father and brother. We couldn't have relationships. They got too..." he sighed now and just said. "Everyone I love gets hurt some way or another..."

I frowned now, feeling his arms tighten around me. What was he talking about-?

Sam, no matter how much I did love him, had secrets...

**Well, let's get this boat rocking:D thanks for all the lovely comments so far! Next up soon! x**


	4. Fickle Friends

When I woke up the next morning, I felt strong hard arms around me, hugging me tight into his chest. I sighed and lay there for a moment, feeling totally at peace.

But now I carefully pulled myself from his embrace and went outside.

I was faced with Darcy and Brady sat around the dying embers of the fire, then Darcy frowned. "Have you seen Sam?" I didn't even need to answer when there was a rustle behind me, and Sam appeared, running a hand through his hair.

Darcy bit her lip a little now, then said in a rather stiff voice. "Oh."

I knew how badly she wanted him for herself, so I was a little shocked when I saw her kind of glare.

She was jealous-?

_What the hell?_

-AyN-

Our trip was cut short when the park ranger appeared, then told us to clear out before he called the cops.

So we packed up, our week break on the beach only lasting just over two days, and now I was sat in my car, Sam driving. He frowned now and asked. "What's up? You're rather quiet."

I sighed now, then said. "It's Darcy. I think... she's mad at me."

Sam raised an eyebrow, then just said curiously. "Is this all over me? Jesus... you girls!"

I had to laugh now, then nodded. "You got that right. Hell, she's the complete opposite of me... she's slept with near enough the whole school."

Sam groaned now and just said. "She's not my type anyway." then smiled. "And besides- I love you, not her."

I felt myself smiling now, then chuckled. "Do you even know me?"

"Ermm... yes-?"

"Full name?"

"Taylor... Faraday?"

"That took some thinking Sammy Winchester. It's a good job you're cute enough to let off."

Sam just raised an eyebrow now, then said. "Me? Cute?"

I nodded, smirking. "Hell yeah!"

He sighed now and just said. "I'm just not used to this kind of thing... my family moved around a lot."

I listened in silence, then asked. "Sounds like you had a pretty hard life?"

"Yeah, I guess it was."

Now I sighed and said quietly. "Smooth sailing now? College and an apartment?"

Sam smiled, then kissed my cheek, then added. "Beautiful girlfriend." I chuckled now, then said. "Keep your eyes on the road Romeo."

He smiled and said. "Yes ma'am!"

-AyN-

When we got back, Darcy ignored me as I gave Sam a kiss before going into our apartment.

Inside, she just unpacked her stuff, throwing them into the closet.

Yeah, something was up alright.

Later that night, Darcy was eating tortilla chips, her eyes on the TV screen. It was then when she just said. "So why did you steal from me Tay? I thought we were friends. Best friends."

I was taken aback by that remark, then scowled. "Sam kissed me actually."

"Yeah right. No one wants you."

Now I flinched at her hurtful words, then asked quietly. "Why are you being like this-?"

"Because you stole Sam from me!"

"He was never yours in the first place!"

"He was going to be! Who wants a pathetic little virgin like you? You get on my nerves _so much!_"

Now I had tears in my eyes- what had gotten into her? She would never, ever say things like this usually...

"I know you don't mean that." I told her quietly, a tear rolling down my cheek, but she snapped back. "Yes I do. Now I'd rather I wasn't staying in the same apartment as you."

I gasped now. "You're... kicking me out? Over something like this-!"

"Yeah. Now out."

"No."

"Oh yeah, you can pick your stuff up tomorrow. That'll be fine."

I stood up now, tears falling freely. "Fine then. Goodbye. I hope you fucking kill yourself."

The front door slammed behind me now, and I just sighed and knocked next door. A minuet or two later, Sam appeared, looking bleary eyed- he'd been asleep. "Tay-? It's midnight... what's wrong?"

I laughed weakly, then just sobbed. "Darcy kicked me out... like my parents did..."

He groaned now and pulled me into his arms, stroking the back of my head with his large hands and sighed. "You want to spend the night here?"

I nodded into his chest, sobbing again. I wasn't aware of him picking me up into his arms, kicking the door closed with a bare foot and put me on his bed getting in the other side and pulled me into his arms, letting me put my head on his chest, arms around him. "Sam?" I asked now, and he went. "Mmmhmm?"

I sighed and asked. "I'm not a pathetic little virgin am I-?"

Sam frowned now, running a thumb over my cheek. "Of course you're not! Why do you say that? It's admirable actually that you lasted this long."

"You make me feel bad now!"

"Hey- you try going to your Senior Prom, drink spiked punch my brother did, then wake up with some chick I didn't even know the name of."

"Oooh, akward much?"

"Very much so."

"So you and your family-?"

"Tay, I'll tell you anything about myself... but can we leave my family out?"

I frowned now and opened my eyes, looking at him as I asked. "Why?"

He sighed now and took my face in his hands. "Please Taylor?"

I met his sincere eyes, then nodded. "Ok then." he smiled now, then kissed me passionately for a moment, truly making me believe he was that one I'd been waiting for all these years. I sighed now and buried my face back into his chest, closing my eyes while he pulled the covers over us, putting his arms around me and nodding off himself.

-AyN-

The next day was...

There were no words to descibe it...

One moment I was in bed with Sam, letting him mess with my hair while I giggled about his own. Then there was a scream from next door, and we both lept up, Sam yanked on his jeans and went pulling the front door open for both of us to see Rhiana backing away from next door.

Sam rushed forwards now, then went inside "my apartment" then yelled. "Call 911!"

I went in now, but Sam grabbed me and just said. "Believe me, don't." but I pushed past and went into the living room, only to back away so fast I tripped over my feet, almost hitting the floor if Sam didn't catch me.

There was Darcy... hanging from the living room ceiling.

There were tears in my eyes now as I ran out the room and stood outside, my form shaking- I'd told her...

Oh my god... was this my fault-?

Sam came back out now, hugging me tightly when he reached me.

"Was this my fault-?"

He sighed now, then said. "No! Calm down."

But I didn't- I knew it...

It was my fault that she'd died. Commited suicide.

But it was a good job that I didn't know what that sulfur on Sams hand meant, which had come from Darcys body...

-AyN-

After some questions by the police, I was cleared of any involvement, and her death was put down as suicide.

I stood with Sam as they buried her, tears rolling down my cheeks, my other friends as silent as I was. Sam kissed the top of my head now, rubbing my arm, then asked quietly. "Want to go?"

Silently, I nodded and we turned away.

Back at the apartment, Sam told me that I could move in if I wanted to. At first I refused, saying that he didn't want a pain like me moving in, but he assured me that it was ok. He finally convinced me and he collected my stuff and bought it over for me.

Hell Sam was such a sweetie.

**And another update for tonight! So... bye bye Darcy! Who was possessed by a demon? Hmm... next up soon! Reviews much loved! x**


	5. Tighter Bonds

**One year later**

It was one year later now, and I was in bed with Sam, kissing him passionately under the covers, then I just smiled and said. "We're supposed to be revising for a test in Law."

He chuckled and kissed my neck, then said. "I'm sure one more night won't hurt too much."

I raised an eye now, putting a hand on his chest. "Wow. That's so not you! What's up?"

Sam grinned now, then pulled me ontop of him, pulling my hair around my face, then said. "Well... you do know what tomorrow is?"

I frowned, then shook my head. "Ben&Jerry day?"

He laughed, but just said. "A whole year together."

Now I was taken aback, and I just said. "Wow. That's... I can't believe it!"

Sam smiled now, then he said to me. "Surely it's been a good year? I hope?" I scoffed now, then kissed him for a moment, feeling guilty that I hadn't let us take our relationship to the next level, but he was fine by it.

Hell that guy really was that one in a million.

"Yeah it's been a brilliant year together." I told him with a smile, then felt myself kissing him again, but sighed as the door went. I put my forehead against his chest, then got up, grabbing my dressing gown as I did so.

Now I pulled the door open to face Rhinana, who was in floods of tears, then flung her arms around me, sobbing. "Brady dumped me! All over this slut!"

I sighed and closed the door behind her, sitting her down on the sofa as Sam came from the bedroom, his knee length black shorts on. He sat the other side of Rhiana and asked. "What happened?"

Rhiana sniffed now, then just said. "I-! Why did... am I ugly Tay?"

"No! Why the hell would you say that!"

Rhiana looked at us both now; we were still looking as if she had interrupted us in bed. Sure she had, but I didn't mind. But now she sighed and got up, saying. "I'm so sorry for bursting in like this... see you tomorrow." but then she winked at Sam, and I got an extra _or not._

Was Sam planning something behind my back-?

-AyN-

When I woke up the next morning, it was by the smell of bacon cooking on the grill.

I walked into the kitchen and slid my arms around his bare waist and pressed my lips to his back, murmuring. "My my. Breakfast in bed? It really is one year."

He chuckled now, then just said. "It didn't get to the bed silly-" he turned now and just said. "But if you get back into bed, I'll see what I can do." I gave him a swift kiss, then returned to the bedroom, plonking myself down onto the bed.

When Sam came back, he raised an eyebrow and placed the bacon sandwhich before me, going. "Viola!"

I chuckled now, taking a bite out of it, wondering just how he was such a good cook.

I watched him change his shirt now, a grin creeping onto my face- six foot god knows what... and it was mine. Sam caught me spying on him now, then raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" he said, making me blush like a little kiddy.

"Nothing."

-AyN-

Later that day, the last day of college before a week off, Sam told me to grab some clothes into a bag, then get in the car.

I was mystified, but listened to him, wondering where on earth he was driving me.

We stopped in a little patch of forest, similar to the one we had camped in when we first kissed. Hey-

Now I knew what he was up to. Camping by ourselves.

He nodded as I voiced my theory, then set up the cosy little tent, blowing up an airbed and double sleeping bag on top of it. Hell I felt tired just by looking at it!

I watched in amusement as he put salt around the tent. "What on earth are you doing?" I asked curiously, and he chuckled. "No, it's not OCD, just a habit. I read that it keeps angry spirits and stuff like that from crossing."

Now I listened, fascinated by his knowldge on these things. I pulled him into the tent, putting my head on his chest and asked. "Tell me more. It's interesting."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah! Tell me it all!"

For a good while I lay there in his arms, listening to him tell me things about demons, ghosts- how they didn't like iron, and salt was the best thing to get a demon with, unless it was Holy Water.

Hell it sounded so awesome.

"You should write this kind of stuff into a book or something." I chuckled now, watching the sky outside turn to twilight. He sighed now and shook his head. "Nah, I used to be into that kind of stuff when I was with Dean-"

"Dean?"

"My brother. Yeah. I was into it, but it just brings back bad memories now..."

I sighed and just said. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward."

Sam chuckled now, then pulled me onto his chest and said. "Tay. I feel so normal when I'm around you."

I was quiet now, then just wanted to say, to ask him WHY. Why did he feel normal-? His family...

Who were they-?

It made no sense...

He flipped us over now, kissing my neck and I felt a strange pang in my chest, like it was trying to tell me that I should leave Sam. But why the hell would I? I loved him, I really did... sure he had secrets, but he had told me he was keeping me safe and I believed him.

I trusted him.

Sam just kissed me now, making me forget the scary darkness of the woods outside- the salt would keep us safe (!)

It was almost like being back in the apartment the way he held me, gentle for someone so very much like a giant. But now he frowned as my intentions became perfectly clear. "Are you sure-?"

"Yes, just stop asking questions for once in your life."

Sam chuckled and kissed me again, moving back to my neck and said against it. "Hell you are impossible to read."

I laughed, a little nervous and just retorted.

_"Well, I'm not a book."_

**A/N: Well, Sam's letting out a bit too much on the hunting tips lmao! Thanks for the reviews, more much loved!:D next up soon! x**


End file.
